Always There
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: The Wolf hungers...they run from Death, and so, Wolf has found his meal.


**_A/N:_** So, I'll try and keep this short. Life has been hectic. Started my first job, its going well, but, it is stressful. Not only that, have recently run into heartache and have possibly been disowned by family. Yeah, not doing so well. I want to try and get back into writing, although, I never got out of it, just not typed is all. I want to put myself on a schedule although I know I am bad at it, so I'll say one story every two weeks minimum. That said, I have a Kindred and Lulu story written up that just needs to be typed so look forward to that, and, yes, another short Kindred story. Last one had some critical reviews, I hope this story is better. Love this champ, will try to write them more. As always, take care.

* * *

Always There

He could feel it, the racing heart, the coursing adrenaline, sweat and fear…it excited him. His lips curled to expose sharp fangs, drool ever present. His eyes were mad, and his breath came out in white huffs. The trees passed by in a blur. No one could outrun him. There were many who chose the arrow, but even more still that chose the fangs. Whether they would accept it or not, Death would come. He did not understand such fears, all he understood was those who ran were his. She allowed him that. The roar he let loose was matched only by the one emitted from his stomach. The man turned to peer over his shoulder, only to see Wolf smile, and with a single blink, he saw the fangs flash and crimson spatter into the night air, his breath never to come as he fell.

Wolf drank the crimson, devoured the skin, but his prey no longer lived, and so, his hunt had ended.

He gave a tsk, his rage present in his eyes. Always they die. It is not their flesh he hungers for, it is their life. But to take a single bite of each and every meal, just a single taste before the dish had spoiled. It angered him, his eyes burned with it, and his stomach growled with it, with anger, with fury and rage. He delighted in the hunt, he always did. But now, this hunt was over. He turned, stalking back through the forest.

She sat upon a log, staring blankly ahead awaiting his return, all around her were bodies lying in pools of red, and yet, none of it had stained her snow white fleece. Many of their faces seemed peaceful, while others were not so much. After all, Kindred had come for them, and even should they have accepted Lamb's swift arrow, death was still death, and the forest reeked of it, the scent of the two present all throughout.

"Have you the last, Dear Wolf?"

"I have."

She nodded to him, standing up, the ebony mask she wore was his, and the ivory that he wore was of her. She began to walk, and he followed alongside. It was only then that he caught the scent.

"There are more!"

"Yes, there seems to be."

"Shall we go!"

"You can smell them, can you not?" He turned to her, excitement in his eyes, but she returned a blank stare. She could see that she needed to explain herself. "It seems they have made their decision. They run."

"Then I shall give pursuit!"

She merely nodded. "Go, Wolf. Chase to your heart's desire."

He grinned a Cheshire grin. And like that, he was off. He flew through the forest, and as he neared ever closer to the Hunted, their scents invaded his senses. He went wild, the only color he was able to see was red. They flashed steel, others tears. Many fought, shouting profanities, while others pleaded with prayers, but an empty belly has no ears, and Wolf was ravenous. One by one they all fell to his bite. And as quickly as the hunt had begun, it had ended. Then, and only then, did he return to his senses. He could feel his coat darken, stained black with blood.

"Have you had your fill?'

He turned, looking at her. She stood, basked in moonlight that gave her white fleece a more holy look. He turned from her, anger and shame in his eyes. He growled, deep and guttural. "No," was all he said.

He looked around him. At least thirty bodies, torn to shreds, beneath him the grass had lost its green, and he had gained no satisfaction. The two stood for a time, not saying anything. Their job was done, the Hunt completed.

"How does hunger feel?" she asked.

Wolf merely looked over the clearing, over the remains of many who he had devoured in his hunger.

" _MOOOOOOOOORE!"_ his stomach seemed to growl.

"Always there," he answered.


End file.
